Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der doppelte Reparatur-Dienst
Es ist sieben Uhr morgens. Kirby schläft tief und fest bis ein gewisser Mitbewohner anfängt Randale zu machen und zu rufen: "WACH AUF!!!" "Mann, Keeby, es ist doch erst... ichweißnichwieviel Uhr. Was soll der Unsinn?" "Es ist sieben, du solltest dich für die Arbeit fertig machen." "Und dafür weckst du mich? Wer bin ich, Meta? Weck mich um eins wieder. Oder noch besser, erober dein Haus zurück. Wie lange wollen die zwei eigentlich noch da drin bleiben?" Keeby zeigt kein Verständnis und nimmt Kirby die Decke weg, welcher sofort hellwach und erbost ruft: "Sag mal hast du einen Knall? Ich möchte SCHLAFEN! S-C-H-AFEN!" "Lern buchstabieren, Kirby, und dannach mach dich auf zur Arbeit!" Notgedrungen macht sich Kirby auf, putzt seine Schuhe und cremt seine Zähne ein. "Bis nachher." ruft Kirby, während sich Keeby fragt, wohin Kirby wohl gehen wird. Kirby ist mal wieder am Tor und fragt sich, ob der Preis wieder gestiegen ist. "Zehn Euro", das wird ihm von Bonkers direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. "Mein lieber Freund, wir kennen uns doch schon so lange, wollen wir es heute nicht ohne Gewalt hinter uns bringen?" fragt Kirby, bekommt von Bonkers jedoch wieder nur: "Zehn Euro." "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Bist du wenigstens so nett und gibst mir deinen Hammer?" "Hundert Euro." "Nix da, null Komma nix!" brüllt Kirby, rollt um Bonkers herum, schnappt sich den Hammer, haut Bonkers auf den Kopf und geht dann unbehelligt weiter. "Ich frage mich warum der mich eigentlich noch aufhält..." denkt sich Kirby und geht weiter. Am Waddle 8 angekommen ist Bimer gerade dabei aufzuschließen, während Meta dabei zusieht. "Morgen, Leute, gibts was neues?" fragt Kirby in die kleine Runde, worauf Meta sagt: "Außer der Tatsache, dass du erstaunlich früh da bist; nein." "Heute ist noch nichts reingekommen und unsere letzten Aufträge wurden alle erledigt. Sofern heute nichts reinkommt gibt es also nur..." sagt Bimer, wird jedoch von Kirby unterbrochen: "Kekse-Essen!" "Nein, Büroarbeit." korrigiert Bimer. "Wir machen das so, ihr übernehmt die Büroarbeit, und ich esse dafür eure Kekse", schlägt Kirby vor, worauf ein ankommender Kirburu sagt: "Ich glaube eher, dass du am meisten von uns allen arbeiten wirst, es sei denn, du möchtest, dass du..." Noch bevor Kirburu seinen Satz vollenden kann nimmt Kirby die inzwischen geöffnete Tür aus den Angeln und wirft damit nach Kirburu. "Ich hab dich nicht um deine Meinung gebeten!" brüllt Kirby und geht ins Waddle 8. "Irgendwie... sollten wir auf unser Mobiliar etwas acht geben." bemerkt Bimer. "Möchte mir jemand helfen?" fragt Kirburu, der unter der Tür begraben ist. Sofort eilt Meta zur Hilfe, wird allerdings von einem ankommenden Kelke leicht behindert. Unterdessen schaltet Kirby den Strom an. Immerhin ist ihm bewusst, dass es schneller endet, je schneller es anfängt. "Okay, was ist denn alles angekommen... Was? Ein neues Pac-Schachtulla?!? Das MUSS ich ausprobieren!" Sofort macht sich Kirby daran, dass neue Internet-Spiel auszuprobieren. Allerdings wird er in seiner Konzentration empfindlich gestört, als er Meta rufen hört: "DU GIBST MIR JETZT ERSTENS MEINE SACHEN ZURÜCK UND GEHST ZWEITENS VON DER TÜR AUF HERRN TARAUM RUNTER!!!" Kirby entscheidet sich zu einer drastischen Maßnahme. Rufen. "KÖNNT IHR MAL EIN BISSCHEN LEISER STREITEN?!? ICH BRAUCHE ALLERHÖCHSTE KONZENTRATION HIER!!!" Sich fragend, was diese Kretains sich eigentlich denken, widmet sich Kirby wieder seinem Computer. Ein Tedhaun hat ihn getroffen. "Mann, wegen denen hab ich verloren..." Inzwischen sind auch Waddle Halb, Waddle Fuu und Waddle Jim angekommen. "Könntet ihr vielleicht anstatt dumm in der Gegend rumzustehen helfen?" fragt Meta, welcher immer noch versucht, an Kelke ranzukommen, ohne Kirburu noch mehr zu belasten. "Ok." sagt Halb, holt seinen Schraubenschlüssel und rennt zur Tür, worauf Kelke etwas verschreckt einen Satz zurück in Metas Arme macht, welcher daraufhin umfällt. Halb hebt die Tür auf, trägt sie zum Türrahmen, dreht an ein paar Schrauben und schon liegen beide Türen auf dem Boden. Währenddessen hat Meta durch den unfreiwilligen Körperkontakt zu Kelke seine Sachen wiedererlangt und geht, ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder Kirburu aufzuhelfen, an seinen Schreibtisch und fährt seinen Computer hoch. Die erste Nachricht, die er sieht, ist folgende: "Your account was deleted. Please ask your administrator for further information." Ohne diese Nachricht weiter zu beachten oder gar zu befolgen geht Meta zu Kirby, welcher inzwischen seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt hat und nun merkwürdiges "Da da da daa da daa da DAM, PEW!" singt. Meta schlägt ihm die Kopfhörer vom Kopf und brüllt direkt los: "WAS HAST DU AN MEINEM COMPUTER GEMACHT?!?" "Nix, wieso?" "Weil der gerade ziemlich am rumspacken ist. Und da du der einzige hier im Raum bist, ist eines klar: Du bist auch die einzige Quelle an Fehlern!" Kirby ist sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst, teilt dies Meta mit und sagt ihm, dass er gar kein Interesse an Metas Computer hat, da der nur langweiliges Zeug hat. Das ruft in Meta die Frage auf, was Kirby eigentlich auf seinem Computer hat. Meta staunt nicht schlecht, als er Kirbys "GAME OVER" Bildschirm sieht. "Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt einen Computer zu benutzen? Ich glaube, dass ich Angst haben sollte, ob nicht bald das ganze System abstürzt." "Bimer. Wieso, wofür braucht man denn sonst einen Computer, wenn nicht für Kuchen und Spiele? Das war schon in alten Zeiten so, das ist jetzt immernoch so!" "Du verwechselst da glaube ich etwas... Aber egal. Was hast du gemacht, dass mein Computer nicht funktioniert?" "Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Nix." Kirby will sich gerade wieder seinem Computer widmen, da zeigt dieser plötzlich dasselbe wie Metas Computer. "Was zum... MEIN HIGHSCORE!!!" "Der wird doch online gespeichert!", ruft Kelke dazwischen. Meta ignoriert sowohl Kirby als auch Kelke, wirft seinen pinken Freund raus und geht ans Telefon. Schließlich wird abgehoben: "HIER COMPUTER-DIENST TRAUMLAND *BEEP*, DUBIOR UFO AM APPARAT? *BEEP*" "Ja, guten Tag, hier ist Meta-Waddle the-Knight vom Waddle 8. Mein Kollege hat es geschafft, das komplette System bei uns im Gebäude lahmzulegen, und ich wollte fragen, was man jetzt machen kann." "*BEEP* WIR SCHICKEN IHNEN EINEN TECHNIKER *BEEP*, DER WIRD DAS FÜR SIE KLÄREN. *BEEP*" "Ich danke Ihnen. Auf Wiederhören." Damit legt Meta auf und stellt sich die Frage, was er jetzt in der Zwischenzeit macht. Waddle Halb hat inzwischen festgestellt, dass der Kopierer mal wieder nur minderwertige Arbeit leistet. Waddle Fuu sucht bereits das Weite, wobei sich Waddle Jim fragt, warum. "Wissen Sie, in seiner ganzen Laufbahn hat Halb nur zwei Sachen reparieren können. Kirbys Staubsauger und den Computer von Meta-Knight." Jim guckt nur verdutzt, während Halb bereits seinen Schraubenschlüssel hervorkramt. "Mach dich bereit, Kopierer, dieses Mal wirst du nicht gewinnen!" sagt er dramatisch und legt Hand an. Beziehungsweise er würde es, wenn Kirby nicht auf ihn geworfen werden würde. "Hi Halb, was machst du da?" fragt dieser sofort, während er mit dem Rücken auf Halb gelandet ist. Halb versucht ihn von sich abzuwerfen und antwortet Kirby: "Der Kopierer braucht eine Reperatur." Vor Kirbys innerem Auge läuft bereits das Spektakel ab. Metall fliegt durch die Luft, Schlösser explodieren und Kuchen zerreißen in feurigen Explosionen. "NEIN, MEINE KUCHEN!!" brüllt Kirby sofort, gefolgt von: "STÜRZT EUCH VOR DEN KÜHLSCHRANK, VIELLEICHT ÜBERLEBT DER KUCHEN!!!" Kirby stürmt direkt zu seinem Schatz, Fuu legt sich einfach flach auf den Boden und Jim steht da und guckt sich die groteske Szene fragend an. Dieses Mal schafft es Halb wirklich, den Kopierer mit seinem Schraubenschlüssel zu berühren. Er dreht ein bisschen an den Schrauben, richtet das Kabel neu ein und legt Papier rein. Anschließend legt er seine Hand auf den Kopierer und kopiert sie. Kirby erwartet bereits die Explosion und tatsächlich... passiert nichts. Der Kopierer gibt eine perfekte Kopie von Waddle Halbs Hand preis. "Ich habs dir gesagt. Dieses Mal hast du nicht gewonnen, ich hab es dir gesagt. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Haltet die Druckpressen an, Waddle Halb hat erfolgreich etwas repariert!", ruft Kelke sofort. "Warum sagst du das so ironisch, du... wie heißt du nochmal?", fragt Jim. Kelke springt auf den Schreibtisch. "Kelke Fran!" "Waddoru Heribert Augustus Leonard Ben Geyer!" Kelke und Halb rufen ihre Namen gleichzeitig, und eine leicht peinliche Stille kehrt danach ein. "Mensch, mir wäre das aber peinlich, besonders, wenn ich ständig witzig sein wollte", sagt Lionel, während er an der Szene vorbei nach draußen läuft. Gleichzeitig kommt ein Waddle Dee mit Technikermütze rein und ruft: "Ich soll hier was reparieren." Sofort fängt sich der Techniker einen geradezu tödlichen Blick von Halb ein. "Niemand, aber wirklich NIEMAND, repariert hier irgendwas außer MIR, WADDORU HERIBER..." "Du hast deinen Namen bereits gesagt!" rufen Fuu und Kirby gleichzeitig. "Und außerdem hab ich ihn bestellt", sagt Meta zusätzlich, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie vom Computer-Dienst Traumland sind?" "Ja", antwortet der Techniker kurz und knapp. "Dann bitte ich Sie, mir zu folgen." Zusammen mit dem Techniker setzt sich Meta an den Computer, der wieder nur die gleiche Nachricht anzeigt. "Ich habe bereits alle Computer überprüft, es ist bei allen das gleiche." "Hmm...." Der Techniker setzt sich an den Computer und drückt ein paar Tasten. Nachdem er ein bisschen was am Computer gemacht hat sagt er: "Sie haben sich bei Ihrer letzten Reperatur den so genannten und vor allem relativ alten Zero-Virus zugezogen. Den gibt es eigentlich gar nicht mehr, die aktuellen Anti-Viren-Programme sind perfekt gegen sowas gefeilt. Aber Ihre letzte Reperatur hat diesen Virus draufgeladen, weil ihr Anti-Viren-Programm bei dieser Reperatur beschädigt wurde. Warum wurde Ihr Computer eigentlich repariert? Der sieht doch ganz gut aus." Einen wütenden Ausdruck und Schrei unterdrückend sagt Meta: "Ich glaube die Ursache hat sechs Buchstaben. Jedenfalls, können Sie das Problem beheben?" "Ist schon passiert. Also dann, auf Wiedersehen, Herr Knight!" Mit diesen Worten geht der Techniker und Meta ruft, sofort nachdem die Tür zugegangen ist, nach Waddle Halb. "Was ist, Sir?" "Erstmal, hör auf mit dem bescheuerten Sir. Und viel wichtiger: Warum hast du Lionel geglaubt, dass mein Computer kaputt ist?" "Soll ich ihm nicht glauben?" "Natürlich nicht! Ist dabei jemals etwas Gutes rausgekommen?" :Du hast noch nicht ganz den Durchblick? Naldo auch nicht, und darum hat er bei Almira nachgefragt -- hier kannst du seine Unterhaltung mit Almira nachlesen.